fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:MateuszHubert4/Teorie do FNAF'a!
Teorie z FNAF'a! '''- Tutaj są teorie użytkownika MateuszHubert4, na tym blogu będą też Teorię z FNAP'a FNAF 1 Jednak terorie też są xD. Kto zabił Phone Guy Oczywiście wielu już oglądało nie wiem jakiś małych Youtuberów lub większych, ale czy tak dam tą teorię. A więc mogło być tak, że najprawdopodobniej PG jest w kuchni, i ma taką mechanikę jak Mike... Phone Guy siedział i nagrywał wiadomość, ale także sprawdzał kamery, zobaczył w kamerze Foxy'ego jak bięgnie i zamknął drzwi. '''Strzaskanie '''w dzwi. Potem przyszli Bonnie i Chica i zaczeli '''beczeć. Przez to animatrony zabierali mu energie, i w tedy miał jej ok. 30% myśląć, że w tedy Mike miał ok. 90%. Przez nagrywanie kaset, sprawdzanie kamer oraz zamknięte drzwi szybko tracił energie (a i wiatrak xD). W końcu zostało mu tylko 5% i szybko ją stracił. Freddy zagrał jyngiel MARSZ TORHERADORA '''(he he) i jumpsker Freddy'ego i koniec. Maska Freddy'ego czyli odciski ręk Są trzy opcje '''1. Ktoś kto zakładał kostium na endoszkielet Koleś/Koleśka zakładała głowę na endoszkielet i tyle 2. Phone Guy walczy! Poprzednia teoria się przyda Phone Guy walczy z Freddy'm jednak nie udaje się mu. OBALONA TEORIA! To była noc 4, a odcisk jest zawsze... 3. Ofiara The Bite of '87 walczy! Najprawdopodobniej! C''zyli coś takiego co z Phone Guy'em. Drugie zęby Chicy ''Dużo ludziełów się czepia... Po za tym w teaserze do 4 ma ona 3 rzędy. E... Endoszkieleton... U innych nie widać FNAF 2 Najwięcej teorii... Papierowe animatrony... W Pokoju imprez 4 są 3 papierowe figury animatronów: 1. to Marionetka (FNAF2), 2. to Springtrap (FNAF3), a 3 to Koszmar (FNAF4). Tak myśle, ponieważ tak jest czy to niedziwne? Że najpierw Marionetka miała być w biurze jako ozdoba? Teraz jest Paper Plate Boy! Nie... Więc Paper Plate Boy to Marionetka, a nie, nie wiem BB czy nawet JJ! Mangle dzwoni na policje Chyba najbardziej znana teoria z Mangle. Dzwoni na policje, bo chce uchronić inne dzieci, jednak mówić to nie potrawi... xD. W jakich Toy są dusze Oczywiście Marionetka. Ja sądze, że Mangle po pierwsze to ona mogła zrobić The bite of'87. Phatom wersja i ta tajeminczoszć(?). BB też (niestety) dusze ma. Reszta to bez duszne roboty... Oczywiście jest to tylko moja teoria. Kim jest Mangle? Według mnie jest dziewczyna, ponieważ jest to kobieta i tyle... Lady Night, białość, szminka, paznokcie i inne... To nie facet... Fikule (xD) według mnie to Kobieta! Piosenka z trailera Pewien usery odkrył cytat "Mike kill all", może to być prawda. Scott mógł lubić piosenke, odrócił ją i Mike kill all. Deprecha sprawiła że Mike stanął się ZABÓJCĄ PINK GUY we FNAF'ie! Czemu w biurze są "niby" Old animatroniki? - Biuro cz.1 W biurze nad wentylacją gdzie jest Toy Pedał (--------->) są ryski (Krwawej, Walizy, Ksionsza, Lśniącej, Rocky i MH4.) dzieci (możę Jeremy'ego... Purple Guy'a). Nic nie wskasuje, że to są Old oprócz Bonnie'go i Chici... Nie wiem jak wy ja tam widze Toye, Marionetke, Mangle (to jest Toy...) i tam Old Bonnie'go (z twarzą, jak we FNAF3 FAN GAME) i Old Chick'y, w sumie też Freddy'ego... Ale są tam Toye... No chyba, że? A może to dzieci Jeremy? - Biuro cz.2 Są to dzieci Jeremy'ego/Purple Guy'a. Strażnik pracował a jego dzieci byli z nim... Widzieli animatroniki i se ryskalije (xD). Nieprawdobodobne a jednak? FNAF 3 Dlaczego Phatom animatroniki się pojawiają? Pojawaiją się ponieważ nie ma tlenu. Wiatrak miał pomagać jednak nie dobrze działał FNAF 4 Teaser z brzuszną szczęką Co ja o tym myśle? Nwm... Ludzie mówią, że to jakiś Freddy, zaś inni, że BB. A może to Marionetka? xD "Universum" FNAF'a Golden Freddy Dlaczego Golden Freddy we FNAF2 jest "mniej panarolmalny". Niż we FNAF1? To proste dusza Golden Freddy'ego mogła "zginąć" ok. 1975-85, czyli zakładając ok. 1978 (dużo o tym jest...) to w tedy jest jeszcze "świeża". I jeszcze go kontrolują. Dusze reszty byli miniej-więcej 1980-1987. I one byli ok. 1985 (Old i Puppet), a reszta ok. 87 (Mangle i BB). Co ja pisze Puppet zginął ok. 1978 (Twierdze, że to matka GF)... Ale wracając no GF był już "stary" i już nie mógł tego znieść. Ale MH4. Puppet też jest z tego okresu, czemu ona też nie "zbikowała"? Nie "zbikowała", ponieważ jest dorosła, mogła żyć na zemscie, a GF to dziecko, on tego nie rozumiał... A w 1993 był Mike (Pink Guy), GF chciał się zemscić... I to tyle... Jeszcze dlatego, ponieważ się nie pogodził ze swym losem... The Bite of '87 A więc, było tak: Dzień 5/Noc 6: Jeremy, był na dziennej zmianie, miał pinować '''wszystkich '''animatronów (tak Old też...) Pewien Pracownik (Pink Guy) poszedł do drugiego Safe Room'u i się przebrał w Golden Bonnie'go, później poszedł do Safe Room'u z Animatronami, Foxy był aktywny bardzo, czuł, że morderca gdzieś jest... I zauważył Springiego i poszedł za nim, jako że kostium Foxy's był sterowany przez Pink Guy i Bach... Po płacie czołowym Jeremy'ego! Toye (tak chodzi o Mangle) bawili się z dziecim, a Mangle była najprawdopodobniej rozebrana... Zabójstwa dzieci PRACA W TOKU FNAP 1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach